clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Childpengu1/2
Archive [I] UPDATE! The party information has changed! Please click here for the information! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Award plz accept this award P.S. thx for recording. Put the vid on my talk, OK? Show I think i can come...... Show I think i can come......--EuropeaTalk to me 19:46, September 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: Nahh it's okay! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 12:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Lucas9147 Music Jam Hi ,I am having a Music Jam and I would like it if u could come! Here is the info. Day: Saturday October 10th Time: 7:15 AM PST, 10:15 EST Server: Sherbet Room: We meet in Night Club, and then we go to my igloo. What to wear: Musical Instruments OR Boombox, any music back round Special: We will go to the Lighthouse to play music. Sign up here if u would like to come! Waddle On! My party Wanna come to my party? There is link on my user page! Brookelas [[User talk:Brookelas|'Hi!]] ok I'll come? I can't tell if that was a question or not, but I'm definetly in! --'''Teltu Talk 2 da master of Pie! 01:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Maybe... I'll maybe go to your video...maybe not... The hour is kind of difficult for me as it's 8:00 P.M. at Argentina til 10:00 P.M. I think I'll eat between those hours... I' sure I'll can go, but I'm not sure if I can stay... I suggest you too tell another user to join while I'm not there... Sorry, I would love to be there at all time...--Ratonbat 20:42, October 20, 2009 (UTC) YES, I'M COMING!! YEE-HAA!!--Ratonbat 19:47, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay If you don't know who I am, then look in the home of the LOUD one. Okay, you said I cannot be in the bee movie..well, I got banned.....so......yeah. I couldn't respond, now could I? -Sape CPW: Best and worst Hi '''Childpengu1, SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 12:52, November 9, 2009 (UTC) u can Hey, thanks for telling! Use it when you want and don't tell me next time you use it, just rrreeelllaaaxxx...... --Ratonbat 09:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I think I can make it. I can't be very sure, though, because I forget how many hrs. ahead PST is for me. But I am pretty sure I can. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? Hi! It's cool that your having a party!--Daisy13103 21:09, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Sorry But ... Hi Childpengu1 Sorry But I Won't Be On December 27 Because Im Going On Vacation On The 25 At Night, Can You Do It Before Or If Not It Doasent Matter. Well, Bye!!!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Finding Teams May I use ur idea of the finding teams? 2 things 1)I can't go to your vid. for 2 reasons a)It's sunday and I got to church and it's my religious day b)I'm going in vacations the 25th If you can, plz change it, if not, it doesn't matter 2)Can you please help me earn coins at my penguin, and then buy christmass furniture? Please, if you forgot my pass, only tell me and I'll send it to you by e-mail, ok? Cya!--Ratonbat 16:34, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Christmas Party Party invitation! I’m holding a Christmas Eve Party on 24 December 2009, visit this page!. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Merry X-mas']] [[User_blog:Pingali_Moi|'and a happy new year']] 05:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi!!!, Can You Please Go To User:Merbat/Weekly Award? Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 19:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Party Sorry, Childpengu, but December 27 I'm busy, as I'm going to see a play. I hope the party turns out great though! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) ? I'm not mad at you, why you ask?? btw, I just was wondering if you could nominate so that I could have sysop powers... If you want to know why I want those powers I'll tell you: *I don't want these powers for me, I want them for the wikia. *Sometimes it's really annoing when I see an I.P. to block and I have to tell a sysop to block him instead of doing it myself. *Same as reason 2 but with the deletion of unuseful pages So what you think?--Ratonbat 00:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) No Dont nominate ratonbat, hes power hungry so dont give him what he wants. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re:How do I nominate you I'll have to wait till a sysop also wants to nominate me, so don't worry now. When a sysop wants to nominate me, it's probably he or she will just add me at the request page and put ''nominated by ....... and Chilpengu1. So don't worry now.--Ratonbat 19:51, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I can't make it to ur party today, sorry =( I need Help Hello Childpengu1, I just want to ask u somthing about ur user page. On the right of ur user page beside Facts & Templates, I was wondering if u can teach me how to get my penguin different colours like u did. do u need to like download somthing because ur penguin is really colourful! If u can tell me then i promise, PROMISE, to give u an award. Plz tell me if u can. Here Hi Childpengu1 Its the picture where it shows the different colour penguin with blue flippers. Its at the top beside Facts And Templates. If u know wat i mean then send me back a message. Lucas9147 THX I hope it works Thx Childpengu1 I really hope it works but do u get to choose a colour? im just wondering but if u do make it the same colour of yours. and if i have to wear a costume i already got it on so im ready! i asked my parents if i could and they said yes so maybe around 8:30 am pst tommorow. if u cant make it at that time then u can choose the time. is that ok? Then we will meet on Northern Lights in the Night Club. Does that sound ok? well give me a message when u have time. See ya! Ummmmmm Hello,again uhhh so the time can be around 8:30 pst am tommorow server northern lights and i have my costume ready im ready to go Lucas9147 Its ok Hi Its ok that it didnt work. Lucas9147 Well... I was, because I was editing articles, but I'm not anymore! BTW: Not to brag, but I made the 1500th article! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) 04:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) OK I will take any role for the movie! Just tell me the requierments and I will do the one that u would like me to do for Super Bee!